


Because Who Doesn't Want To Join Fairy Tail?

by Levy_McGarden_42



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Laxus/Lisanna, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I Am Going To Tag This Waffles Because Waffles, Reader-Insert, Slightly Bent Timeline, Waffles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_McGarden_42/pseuds/Levy_McGarden_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's out, Natsu's knocked out, Cana's drunk, Mira's matchmaking, Loke's being a playboy, you have to babysit Natsu, and this was actually supposed to be a oneshot. What could possibly go wrong? NatsuxReader. Hints of Laxanna and if you squint you can see some NaLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first FT fanfic. A NatsuxReader, 'cuz I love Natsu. Brought to you by ShadowSnowDapple, my awesome editor. Enjoy!
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> y/n = your name

'It's a great day outside,' you thought as you walked out of your house.

The sky was a gorgeous blue. The small, puffy white clouds in the sky looked soft enough to be blown away in the breeze dancing through your hair.

You strolled down the street, the waterway to the left of you gleaming in the sun, the water still in the almost-afternoon air. Your necklace bounced slightly on your chest with each step, and your t-shirt swayed lightly with each tiny breath of wind.

A sakura petal drifted above you, and you reached up and nabbed it from the air. Weightless and pink, it laid in your palm until the wind nudged it from your hand. You watched as it swayed lazily to the ground, resting a moment before joining the others, discarded, on the side of the street.

Enjoying the quiet while it lasted, you watched the sky. You weren't going to get much more silence where you were headed. Fairy Tail was worth the noise, though.

You smiled down at your guild mark, the left sleeve of your shirt just barely brushing the tip of it. You remembered when you got it- exactly three months ago, you realized with surprise. It already felt as though you had spent a lifetime with your guild mates.

When Mira had put it on your arm, Natsu had been there, albeit not paying attention (he had been sparring with Gray at the time).

With a fond sigh, you remembered your happiness when you received the mark. That, too, had been a beautiful day, even if it had been overcast and gray (no pun intended).

But today felt different. Kind of... hopeful. Like something good was going to happen today. Was today going to be the day when Natsu and Gray got along?

'No, it's a good feeling, not miracle-grade,' you chastised yourself with a chuckle.

The loud sound of splintering wood sounded up ahead, breaking you out of your thoughts. You quickened your pace, knowing you wouldn't want to miss this. Well, there goes the quiet.

A babble of voices filled the air- your guild mates. The shouts increased in volume as you hastened towards Fairy Tail, finally peaking when you got around the corner and saw the guild. There was a loose, loud ring of your nakama in front of the guildhall.

Running the last bit towards them, a few glanced back you and a mixture of emotions livened their faces. You saw joy, surprise, and relief, but mostly curiosity.

Mira waved at you as you slowed yourself down for the last few steps.

"Oh thank goodness y/n! I was beginning to think you'd never show up!"

You gave her a funny look.

"Huh? What's happened this time, Mira?" You asked.

"The usual," she said, but the way her eyes shone with matchmaking power made your guild mates near us take a step back.

That look made you want to run for the hills- the last time you saw that aimed at you was when she tried to pair you up with Loke.

And that had not ended up well.

She continued, "Well, the usual except Natsu was acting strange. When he came in, he seemed distracted and asked if you were here."

A strange feeling came over you, but you shook it off. Natsu was asking for you?

"I told him that you were probably at your house and gave him a key,"

Of course she did. But it's not like you could say anything about it. Not to Mira, anyway. She continued,

"And Gray said something insulting but Natsu only responded with some sub-par comment. Then Natsu started walking out -ignoring a fight! Can you believe that?-"

You shook your head no, bewildered.

Cana leaned in between us, apparently braver -or more drunk, judging by the smell of her breath- than the others.

"But then Gray said Natsu was being a lovesick fool, and Natsu went and about took a chunk out of his head. Got Gray on defense, and Natsu wouldn't back off. Kept yelling your name, and he seemed really drunk or something."

Mira gave you that smile, and your blood ran cold. That smile meant danger.

Your feet itched to run away, but Cana carried on, oblivious, swinging around her bottle for emphasis.

"Best fight this week. Anyhow, Elfman and Gajeel had to wrestle him down and then they chucked him out of the front doors to knock him out," she nodded her head towards the splintered remains of the guild entrance and laughed drunkenly. She stood aside and swept her arm out in a wide gesture, revealing Natsu.

The dragon slayer was sprawled out on the ground, a bump already forming on his forehead.

You almost asked where Happy was, but then you remembered that he was on a mission with Wendy and Carla and would be for the next couple days.

Your gaze strayed over to Gray who was standing nearby, looking a bit shocked. He certainly hadn't intended to wage a full-on battle.

Your eyes drifted back over to Natsu, his pink hair poking out everywhere, clothes ripped and singed, and limbs strewn precariously over the ground.

'He looks strangely cute,' you thought. 'Wait, no. Natsu isn't your guy. He's Lucy's. And not cute at all.'

He stirred slightly, and you fought to keep your cheeks from heating up as you realized that you weren't fooling yourself. He was really cute. Your eyes traced the outline of his hair, then his arms. Was he always so muscly?

Mira said something to you, but it didn't quite come through.

You hummed an acknowledgment and continued searching Natsu's face.

Mira said something to you again and you felt her eyes, beaming with terrifying matchmaking power, leave you.

Cana laughed loudly, finally getting you to look up. Mira was gone.

"What are you laughing about?" You asked nervously, suddenly realizing you had no idea what Mira had said. Cana laughed louder,

"She just got you to take Natsu home and you didn't even realize!"

You were waging a war with your cheeks trying not to blush.

"Like... To his house?" You said, part hopeful. You didn't want to know what the other part felt.

"You think Mira would aim that low, y/n?" Cana took another swig out of her bottle.

"Oh," was all you could say. Mira just told you to take Natsu home. To your house. Your blush was winning, and you could feel a light heat coating your cheeks.

It's not like you could disobey Mira- nobody wanted to get on her bad side. You shivered slightly just thinking about it.

'But it's not like anything romantic is going to happen,' you thought quickly. 'He is just going to recover and then go back to his house when he can walk. Plus, it's Natsu we're talking about, and nothing romantic's ever going to come out of his mouth,' your arguments were solid enough, but somehow they sounded hollow in your ears.

"Oi, Loke! Get your butt over here, playboy!" Cana yelled towards the orange haired mage. He turned and his eyes lit up as they saw us.

'Oh, this isn't going to end well,' you thought quietly. He jogged over,

"My beautiful y/n and Cana, how could I be over service today? Perhaps a massage from my nimble fingers," with lightning speed, he put his hands on your shoulders and kneaded them playfully.

You shoved him away from you, "Haven't I gotten the message through your thick skull? _I. Am. Not. Into. You,"_ you reprimanded, the blush melting away.

"Loke, she's taken. You don't want to face Mira's wrath, do you?" Canna slurred.

Did she say you were taken- but you were single- and Mira's wrath... suddenly it all clicked. Oh, she was _SO_ not setting you up with Natsu. He was dating _Lucy_.

Loke cringed away and looked at his watch, "You know what guys, I just realized I have a date right now, gotta go, sorry, bye!"

But before he could run two steps, Cana grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him towards us. "Not so fast, playboy. You need to carry Natsu to y/n's house."

Loke looked panicked, like a cornered animal. He sprinted to where Natsu was lying on the ground and slung him over his shoulder without much gentleness. Loke ran at a speed you had never seen him go, down the path you had come from not three minutes ago.

"Cana," you said slowly. "I am single."

Cana just laughed. "Did you see Mira's eyes, y/n? You're not going to be single for long if she has a say in it. And oh, believe me, she has a say in it." With those words, she turned and walked into the guild, muttering something about her empty flask.

You were left standing alone, staring after her.


	2. That Awkward Moment When You (Almost) Murder Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Natsu on your door step, fail to get Natsu into your house because he's so flipping heavy, think about murdering him when you fail to maneuver him into your house, and then Laxus and Lisanna walk by. Hints of Laxanna. Not much, though, if that helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This chapter is brought to you by ShadowSnowDapple, my awesome fanficiton.com editor. Enjoy this new chapter. Also, I need a new name for this, and plot ideas. (Like, I REALLY need plot ideas.) Suggestions, anyone?
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> y/n = your name

Some long moments after you watched Cana vanish through the guild doors in pursuit of alcohol, a small voice in your head reminded you that you were now under Mira's orders. 'You should probably hurry to your house. Loke wasn't too soft in handling Natsu,' reminded your voice of reason. 'Alright, I'm on my way,' and you were just turning to leave when-

"Y/N! Y/N!," You turned around to see Lucy, slightly out of breath and toting Plue under one arm, jogging towards you. She set Plue down and leaned against the guildhall, "Hey, was that Natsu that Loke just took off with?" she panted.

"Yeah. Natsu... Is a bit of a mess—," 'That's an understatement' you thought to yourself. "—He's really drunk and needs somewhere to stay or something. Mira's making me take him to my house because you and Happy weren't here, so now that you are I was hoping you could take him. But I also thought you weren't supposed to be back from your mission for another two days!"

Lucy gave you a smile, "The job was easier than I thought it would be. My client only ended up needing a bodyguard for five days instead of seven, and all I did was lounge around because nobody tried anything. But as for Natsu..." Her smile wavered slightly, "He and I had a fight about the job right before I left for it, and we aren't really on speaking terms right now. So whatever is up with him, please don't send him to my apartment. Sorry, y/n. I'm just not up to dealing with him today." You felt a pang of regret, and then a stronger pang of... Hope? Because Lucy and Natsu weren't a thing right now? 

'Thats low,' you thought to yourself, but you couldn't muster up much bite behind it. Aloud you told Lucy, "It's okay. I think I can care for Natsu until he's sober enough to get him back to his house."

Lucy gave you a grateful smile, "Thanks for understanding, y/n. See you later." And with that, she walked through the splintered remains of the guild door.

The way back was not quite as peaceful as on the way to the guild. Well, it was, but the racket inside your head didn't match. You were trying not to think about it, but... Natsu was in your care, for however long it took to him sober up. And that would probably (hopefully?) be tomorrow. He was staying overnight at your house. You felt your cheeks heat up, and was suddenly glad that you were the only one on the small street.

'Snap out of it, y/n! There's no reason to blush! There's more of a possibility of him not setting something on fire while he's at our house than saying something vaguely romantic! He will wake up tomorrow, get up, set something on fire, eat everything, and leave,' The rational part of you argued, but you just blushed harder. 'Our cheeks must be bright red,' the sole voice of reason thought disdainfully.

Your house came into view, a usually comforting and familiar sight. However, with a pink-haired heap on the doorstep, the rational part of you was filled with dread. The other part (the pro-Natsu side) bubbled with joy, energy, and mild anxiety. As you got closer and saw muscled, tangled limbs, soft, cute pink hair ('It's salmon! Manly! Not cute at all!'), and the sleeping face of Natsu, the infatuated side grew. 

You picked him up carefully and softly carried him inside. Or at least, you tried to. In all reality Natsu was just too heavy for you to shoulder, and you gave up lifting him for the sake of his safety. You pondered your predicament for a moment, realizing that if you failed to get him inside it would look like you just murdered him and failed horribly at dumping the body. You mused that you could possibly create an alibi and compile evidence to suggest that Gray did it. Natsu was annoying, and hard headed, and he destroyed your first client's home, AND he "accidentally" set your favorite shirt on fire that one time at the guild. It would totally be worth it- disgusted, you mentally slapped yourself. At least, your pro-Natsu side did. Your rational side was still musing.

Finding no other choice besides murdering Natsu or leaving him on your doorstep, you resigned to pulling him. You located his hands (one under his head and the other on top of his foot) grabbed them, and began the monotonous process of moving him inside. You steeled yourself, tightened your hold on Natsu's hands, readied your arm muscles, and heaved yourself backwards. He gave a grudging two inches. You used your combined weight and arm muscles, and all he did was move two flipping inches. And Happy was always complaining about how supposedly "fat" Lucy was. You sighed, then put your hands under his armpits.

'Heave!' Your relational side taunted. 'We could still just kill him, you know. It'd easier.'

"Shut up," you growled at it under your breath as you pulled, and Natsu mumbled something in his sleep. You stopped pulling and leaned closer to his face, 

"Y...y-our/n...aaa [as in y/n]..." 

The rational part shrunk drastically, and had no part in it when you said, "Natsu? A-are you awake? Do.. Do you want something to eat? Someplace to sleep?" He murmured something and shifted in his sleep. You waited a heartbeat longer, then repeated, "Natsu?" But he gave no response. Your hopes fell, and you reassumed your stance for pulling. Then you realized that if Natsu woke up now, he would probably be wondering why you were dragging him into your house. Maybe your murder plot had something to it. 

You tried to imagine what you would say, "Oh, sorry Natsu, I was just in the middle of killing you," or "I was wondering if you liked me so I kidnapped you." Or "Mira made me!" You shuddered and decided to avoid that completely. 

You determinedly heaved Natsu towards the door, gaining a prestigious five inches. You wasted no time in trying again, and received another three inches for your effort. Your muscles were tiring, and Natsu wasn't a foot closer for your efforts. How had Loke even picked him up, let alone freaking sprinted with him all the way here? Maybe Loke had some sort of celestial power.

All of that went out of your mind, though, when Lisanna and Laxus went by. They were walking hand-in-hand in the direction of the guild. Lisanna was talking animatedly and using her hands to demonstrate. Laxus was smiling softly, and he looked with at Lisanna with eyes filled with adoration. 

'Wait- are they a thing?' You didn't think they were, but the sight before your eyes contrasted with the thought.

But before they could walk too far, you came to your senses and yelled to them, "Hey, guys!" 

Lisanna turned quickly and scanned the buildings, looking for you.

When her eyes alighted on you, they lit up and she responded, "Hey y/n!" Laxus, however, was a different story. At the sound of your voice he froze, then turned stiffly to reveal a guilty face. Lisanna waved and jogged over, happy to see you. "What's up?" she asked, friendly.

"Well, not too much. I was just going to spend the day at the guild, but when I got there Natsu was knocked out and since he's super drunk or something he needs someone to take care of him until he wakes up. Apparently Lucy doesn't want to deal with him right now -she just got back, by the way- and Happy's not here to take him home, I was elected to take care of him. At my house." You said, conveniently skating over the whole drunk-Natsu-yelling-your-name-at-the-guild thing, and Lisanna took that moment to realize that he was laying beside you on your doorstep.

Laxus (who had lost the guilty look) laughed. "Why your house? Why not just leave him at the guild?"

You opened your mouth to respond, only to find that you didn't have a good answer. The ones you thought of earlier flashed into your mind, and since you couldn't tell them you were in the process of killing Natsu or that you wanted to see if he liked you, you settled on the last excuse. "Mira made me!"

As though he had been shocked, Laxus took a step back like 'Don't get me into this.' Lisanna, however, looked back and forth between you and Natsu with a new sort of awareness. "Oh," she said, "I see. Do you need any help?"

Relieved, you replied "Yes. I'm having a hard time getting this Flame Nugget–," you gestured towards said Flame Nugget, "–into my house. I'm not quite strong enough." Your rational side laughed, and you inwardly scowled at it.

Lisanna smiled, "Sure! Laxus could probably-"

"Actually, we are due at the guild in a few minutes and we can't miss it. It's been planned for a week and it is really important. We've got to go right now," Laxus grabbed Lisanna's arm and started quickly walking towards the guild.

She smacked his arm and he let her go. "Laxus, I know you don't want to but y/n needs your help! It will only take a second!" He paused and looked back and forth between you and Lisanna, gauging the costs of helping or not. He grumbled something beneath his breath and strode over. Laxus, stormy-faced, grabbed Natsu off the ground so easily it's not even fair, shoved your door open, and deposited Natsu on the couch a few steps from the door. Laxus then walked out without looking at you, turned Lisanna around, and steered her towards the guild.

You cupped your hand around your mouth and waved widely, "Thanks you two!"

Lisanna looked back over her shoulder and waved in return, "You're welcome y/n! See you later!" And as she lowered her hand and turned forward, the ever-dwindling rational portion of your head wondered how it was going to survive the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand it's done! If you have name suggestions or plot suggestions tell me 'cuz I'm fresh out. Message me if you want, review, kudos, follow, whatever, cuz it helps me write faster. Everything is appreciated. But the most important is plot 'cuz if I haven't said it seven times yet than I'm sure you guys don't know: there is no flipping plot. Like, period. I had no idea what I was going to write thirty seconds before I wrote it in this chapter. The fuzzy idea of what this chapter was supposed to be before I sat down and started writing it just ended up staying a fuzzy idea. So, to recap, I need:
> 
> •plot ideas  
> •a new story name (even if you think your idea is stupid, it's probably better than my name I came up with in about thirty seconds)  
> •reviews  
> •plot ideas  
> •kudos  
> •follows
> 
>  
> 
> •a new story name  
> •PMs  
> •plot ideas  
> •follows
> 
> •new story name  
> •plot ideas
> 
> •yeah
> 
> •plot ideas
> 
> •a new story name
> 
> •um
> 
> •kudos
> 
>  
> 
> •plot ideas
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So! Stealing my work = fed to Archnologia, flames go directly to Natsu, and I need plot ideas and a new story name!
> 
> ~MTheAwesome has left the building

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So that's chapter one. I'm not really sure how many chapters this is going to be since it was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I don't think it'll be too long. Comments are welcome! They inspire me to write faster, which makes you get an update quicker. Flames will be fed to Natsu. Any kind of advice welcome, 'cuz I have no idea where this is going and I need a plot buddy. Kudos, comment. follow, suggest a new name for this story, whatever, I appreciate it. But don't steal my work, because then I will set Achnologia on you. Love you guys,
> 
> ~Levy_McGarden_42


End file.
